fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Test
Jonathan Test(Johnny X) is the main protagonist/anti-hero, who is the troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 14 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers awesome. He's the only son of Hugh and Lila, brother of 15 year old Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny is often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Appearance Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is a nerdy/freaky natural blonde with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and has navy blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/firey hair" like Phil's brown hair on Rugrats/All Grown Up!. Johnny's general clothing consists of a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol with a bright blue short sleeved dress shirt, green pants, light gray and black, and a watch on his wrist. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers and underwears. He looks like Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Personality He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever, such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. His bad grades in school come from his total lack of interest in academics, As well as his refusal to work hard or put effort into anything when he could just as easily get the girls to help him. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. He rarely if ever thinks about the consequences of his actions or heeds the advice of his friends or family, Which is often the cause of the problems in Porkbelly. (Example: In the episode Johnny O-s, he decided to put rayguns in his own cereal.) Relationships Dukey Dukey is Johnny's best friend and pet dog. It's been said that Johnny saved Dukey from the puppy pound. Dukey and Johnny both tag along with Johnny's sisters to do their experiments. Dukey acts like Johnny's conscious trying to keep the young boy out of trouble, but in the end usually goes along with Johnny's idea, Often under the promise of steak. Susan and Mary Johnny maintains a love-hate relationship with his sisters. He often steals their inventions and uses them for his own good. He never listens to his sisters warnings, which often times leads to problems in Porkbelly. On several occasions, Johnny is shown to agree with his sisters and take their sides. Clothes * Normal: Black shirt, bright blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green cargo pants, light gray and black tennis shoes, and a wristwatch. * Bedtime: Light grayish-blue pajamas and light gray and purple slippers. * Slumber Party: Grayish-Black pajamas with yellow radioactive symbols. * New School Western: Green short-sleeved shirt, brown vest, blue and brown pants, and light gray and black shoes. * Old School Western: Green short-sleeved shirt, brown vest, blue and brown pants, red bandana/bandanna, cowboy boots, and cowboy hat. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Black Shirt Category:Teen Powerpuff Girls